


Forever my Haven

by Bunnypanda018



Category: Erza - Fandom, Erza x Mirajane - Fandom, Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza Scarlet - Freeform, Erza x Mirajane, F/F, Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020, Mirajane Strauss - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnypanda018/pseuds/Bunnypanda018
Summary: Erza wakes up in the middle of the night having had nightmares of when she was younger. She's always been going through everything alone, always being on guard, until she finds the haven she's always needed has been with her since the beginning.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	Forever my Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Fairy Tail Reverse Big Bang 2020. I had the honor of working with the talented @j0nah98 on tumblr (who you should consider checking out). It was a lot of fun working on this and, my first time participating in a big bang. I hope you enjoy! This is the art piece she made that goes along with this fic.  
> https://j0nah98.tumblr.com/post/629174586812006400/this-is-my-second-entry-for-the-fairy-tail-reverse

It appeared to be a calm, cool night at fairy hills. The moon was at its peak, the stars were shining as if they were diamonds twinkling in the sky, and everything was still. At least, that’s what it appeared to be, for there was one girl in Fairy Hills who was tossing and turning in her sleep. 

“No...no! Get away….Stop it!” moaned the troubled red-head in her sleep. Tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes. “I-I’m sorry. Please, please. I didn’t mean to...ahhhhhhhh!” She yelled out, as if being tortured.

She jolted up, awake and hunched over. Taking shallow, rushed breaths, she tried to steady herself and make sense of her surroundings. However, the first thing she saw when focusing her eye was the sight of the color scarlet. " _Like Blood "_ , she thought. Once again, her eyes welled up, and she began sobbing into the night, alone.

**_Slam!_ **

“Erza, Erza! Are you all right?!” said a girl with the powers of a demon, but at the moment was her shining angel. She was out of breath and was working up a sweat from the looks of it. 

“I’m fine Mira. You don’t have to worry about me. Go back to sleep” said Erza as she looked away and wiped her tears. This didn’t seem to ease Mira at all, but instead caused more worry.

The white haired girl in the blue nightgown made her way over to the bed and placed her hands on both cheeks of the forlorn scarlet warrioress, making her look up into her eyes. “You’re clearly not fine. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but you don’t have to be alone. I’m here, and I’ll be here if you need me.” Mira said. She then removed her hands and situated herself so that she was now sitting on the bed with her hand stretched out. 

Seeing how adamant Mira was, and her assuring word earlier, Erza accepted the invitation and laid her head down on Mirajane. This was immediately followed by a comforting grasp that gave Erza the safe haven she needed to let everything out. Several minutes passed by and Erza’s wails slowly diminished. At this point, Mira’s whole shirt was drenched, but it was nothing compared to the pain she saw in her long time rival and close friend. She wanted to speak to Erza and ask what was going on, but she didn’t want to push her. Mira did have a faint idea of what it might’ve been about. 

Mira then began rubbing Erza’s back as she said, “Again, if you feel comfortable talking about it, I’m here.” She didn’t expect Erza would open up yet, but to her surprise Erza began speaking.

“It was about the Tower of Heaven, Jellal, and the other kids then when I was enslaved.” Erza said, as she paused. Mira 

_"Is it like last time,"_ Mira wondered.

“I was confronted by everyone I had known. They were all so angry with me. Why shouldn’t they be. I was let go of, I was the only one that escaped, even when I had everyone fight to break out. They wanted to make things equal, to pay me back”

“Erza…” Mira said out of fear of what Erza may have been thinking. This nightmare was definitely worse than last time.

“If they were still alive, they'd probably want retribution, and I’d allow them. I lost my eye, but they, they lost their lives because of me. I didn’t even go back for them If I...If I hadn’t been so weak, or maybe if I had gone with them things would be different. I must be a truly horrible person to turn my back on them.”

Mira’s grip on Erza tightened. “Don’t you think like that Erza!” Erza’s eyes widened. “You did all you could to protect them. It is not your fault you were too young. Anyways, they would’ve wanted you to continue living for them.”

“But, I never went back...”

“You were too young and being blackmailed. If you had gone back, they truly would’ve been goners. You did all you could for them at the time.” She reassured Erza. After so many of these nightmares, she knows almost every part of her history. She also knew the extreme guilt Erza felt. “Erza, don’t feel guilty, and don’t think about life being better without you. You are Titania, queen of the Fairies. Right Now, we need you in Fairy Tail, and you have done such a great job of protecting your family now. That would have never been possible without all of you, including your past.” she finished. 

Letting the words sink in, Erza’s heart began to clear out the doubt. “Thank you Mira.” she said.

“For what.”

“For being there, not just now, but every year I’ve been having this.” Erza replied as she remembered all the time Mirajane held her like this during the anniversary of her departure from the Tower of Heaven.

“No problem,” Mira said with a smile as she continued, “It’s the least I can do for all the times you were there for me when Lisanna was gone. You’re my dearest friend and sister, from now till the end of time.”

They both smiled in content at her last remark. “....but that doesn’t mean I won’t spend my life trying to defeat you as your rival either.” Mira said as a sinister smirk spread across her face.

“R-right,” Erza sighed. “Why don’t we, and I mean you, calm down and just stay in silence for a few moments.”

“All right, all right. I was just joking...maybe.” Mira quipped back. Erza laughed at this and continued to embrace the warmth of her friend until the moonlight that had once been glowing on them turned into the sun’s bright rays.

….

_“Who knew I would need my rival’s company this much when we first met. That the deepest bond, and the person I’d need the most in my life would be you_ . _Thank you for being my safe place. I’ll spend my life being yours.”_ Erza thought as she looked at the angelic demon that had gone to sleep, joining her soon after.


End file.
